VGCW/2013-04-26
__TOC__ '"Looking for Some Lawyers" Match' Matchup Winner Results The show opens with a couple of wrestlers we don't see in the ring too often these days with Ryo and Phoenix. The match starts off with some good competition, but Ryo puts his educated feet to good use. Once Wright gets bloodied, Ryo pretty much takes over from there, netting the young adventurer a decisive victory. Other Plot A big staredown is happening backstage as Dan Hibiki and Vegeta are locking eyes with Geno and Solid Snake. The Dracula resistance tries to get Vegeta to switch sides, but Vegeta won't have any of it. Dan doesn't see a reason to join them either, but Snake clarifies that Dan wasn't being extended the invitation. That strikes a nerve with Dan, and he lobbies to Vegeta to knock their enemies out. '"Didn't Ask You" Tag Team Backstage Brawl' Matchup Winners Results Hell breaks loose outside as the groups brawl. Some metal boxes and a door find plenty of use here. Eventually the Drac Pack proves to be too much, knocking the resistance out cold. '"Ultimate Heel" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results The Crowd started to emulate the RAW crowd after Wrestlemania at the start of the match due to the unpopularity of both teams. However, it was announced during the match that the winners will face GameCenter FU in a #1 Contenders match for the Co-Op Championship, immediately making the match somewhat important. Ego starts with Ezio and it goes back and forth. Ezio manages to get Arin to his corner and tags in Raph, who reminds Arin of why he hates Turtles in Time so much. Jon is tagged in, but he doesn't fare much better against the turtle. After managing a counter, Ego re-enters the match, doing a bit of a Grump Shuffle as he lands a combo on Raphael. Partners switch, and Jon finds himself outside dealing with both of the Elite Two while Arin decides it's a good time to do some exercising with a set of step-ups on and off the apron. After having to carry the Grumps himself for a while, Jon tags Ego back into the match, who falls to Raphael, putting the Elite Two one win away from a title shot. Other Plot Dan Hibiki is called to Dracula's office for an explanation about his continuing failures. Dan defends himself, saying he's actually trying, yet Kefka doesn't seem to be contributing to the team much. Dracula agrees and decides to put Kefka in a match tonight...against Dan! 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Survivors Results A chance at Red is on the line as four contenders step up. The groups quickly pair up as Tingle goes with Duke and Barret faces Scorpion. The fight rages in and around the ring, the two pairs seeming like two completely separate matches just happening to be at the same time. After some time, Barret eliminates Scorpion with a pinfall, then gets involved with the other pair, eliminating Tingle in the process. Unfortunately The SHIELD Shinra Corporation executives storm the ring in an attempt to prevent Barret from winning the PlayStation 3 does a run-in right after the second elimination, freezing the match. Order would have to be restored with a singles match to decide the winner! 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Resumed Match' Matchup Winner Results The panic subsides and the two remaining potential contenders fight it out, still tired despite the break. Duke takes control early on, getting a couple near falls, including the rare 2-count off a standard pinfall attempt. But Barret stages a comeback, hitting the Catastrophe and finishing the job to earn the Casual Championship shot denied to him last show by Dracula and The Practice. '"F-F-FIRE!" Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results Flint makes his VGCW debut in a terrific back-and-forth battle. Both of the competitors keep trying to put one another away, but Flint is the one who finally prevails, starting his VGCW career on the right foot. Other Plot Solid Snake and Geno are backstage recuperating from their beatdown. Snake notes the urgency to recruit more people for their battle, but Geno feels that everyone's either indifferent to their cause or are scared to fight. Snake has an idea on who might be interested and how he can rope him in. 'VGCW #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results This fight is full of escape attempts. All four challengers find themselves nearly at the top of the cage, but each time the climbing is thwarted. Wily, true to his nature, is the most persistent in trying to escape the cage, and it pays off in the end as he kicks a pursuing Donkey Kong away, climbing over the cell to become the VGCW Championship's top contender and earning a chance at redemption for his last title shot. '"Kefka Does Something" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Kefka competes in his first singles match as the two Drac Pack members duke it out. Dan's attempts at offense are short-lived as Kefka shows off a unique over-the-top fighting style. After the use of some stairs, a crutch, and some BONUS SODA, Kefka nails Dan with the Cobra SMACK..................................dabinthemiddleofthering and pins him for his first singles victory. Other Plot Solid Snake makes his entrance to the ring and Geno somehow pops up there unnoticed. They're here to talk to someone who might be able to impart some wisdom. After some build-up, Snake calls Mr. Satan to the ring, who immediately answers the call. Snake apologies, saying he wasn't looking for advice, but rather Satan's strength as a member of their group, saying that the crowd is asking one thing: Save us, Satan! Satan says he would love to...but he's got some stomach pains as of late and can't fight until he sees his doctor, leaving the duo behind. In their stunned silence, Snake and Geno are ambushed from behind by Vegeta and Dan! '"Out of Nowhere!" Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Just like before, Geno and Snake try to survive against their foes, but they can't keep up. Geno gets eliminated after a KO, and Snake suffers the same fate after trying to do his best with the numbers against him. Is there anyone else willing to stand up to the Drac Pack? Other Plot ...yes, there is! As Dan and Vegeta celebrate, Mr. Satan returns to the ring, taking the villains down with a punch each! Snake asks Satan if this means he changed his mind, and Satan responds that he can't let his fans down. Snake asks about the stomach issues, Satan stammers, saying that's suddenly fine now. With a new ally aboard, Snake welcomes the third member of Vamphound, but is Mr.Satan worried about the Drac Pack? Yeah, pretty much. Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Backstage Brawl Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Elimination Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Steel Cage Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tornado Tag Team